One Baby, Two Baby, Three Baby, War
by Katrinelife
Summary: What if after the Scoobies attack Caleb, Buffy got a message from the PTB. That made her want to change the future and made her know how to give people the lives they wanted. Also how to defeat the First through love and children. (Will have all couples)
1. Default Chapter

Please review, when no one does I assume no one's reading and that means the story will be ended swiftly.  
  
After walking through town for over three hours Buffy found her way to her back porch. She sat down knowing the sun was still far from coming up both literally and figuratively. But she did see one small glimmer of hope, her bleached blond friend had just come to her back porch and sat next to her. She didn't know how long she had considered him a friend or how long it had been since she had grown the need for him to be around. But that didn't matter much, now what mattered was that nothing would ever be the same again she could feel it but she didn't know if it would be for good or for bad.  
  
"Anything I can do for you luv", asked Spike as he looked out at the night  
  
"Nothing Spike you're doing what I need, just being here", replied Buffy as she slowly stood up looking at Spike and asked, "You want to come inside with me and lay down"  
  
"Sure luv we both need to get some sleep or at least try", said Spike as he stood up and to his surprise Buffy took his hand. Together they walked into the quiet house and up the stairs to Buffys bedroom.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this", asked Spike as Buffy lay down  
  
"I'm not asking you to have sex with me, I'm just asking if we can hold one another like I know you've wanted", replied Buffy, to that Spike lay next to her and took her into a hug.  
  
"Spike there's something that I have to tell you and it's very important", added Buffy as she looked into Spikes eyes  
  
"What ever you have to say luv", said Spike not sure if he was going to get a speech about his attitude again  
  
"I've been doing a lot of thinking about how I've been treating you lately and I want to say that I'm sorry and that I do love you", replied Buffy keeping her eyes locked with Spikes shocked ones  
  
"Can you repeat that last part", whispered Spike not trusting his own voice  
  
"I love you more then anything in the world", repeated Buffy with a soft smile  
  
"Tell you what I'm not sure if I'm already asleep so when we wake up can you say it again luv and just so you know I love you too", stated Spike still in shock and in a few moments they were both asleep  
  
Buffy slowly walked into a wooded clearing where she saw her friends standing around with blank looks and a few people she didn't recognize. The people she didn't know all looked at her and stared at her intently.  
  
"Life is acceptance and you have finally excepted", stated a Irish man Buffy didn't know  
  
As she tried to figure out what was going on a woman in 18 hundreds dress walked up to her and gently took Buffys hands, then the woman replied, "You've let yourself and others be happy, you will now be able to save the world. I know you're scared but things will turn out right"  
  
Another woman in modern dress walked up behind the older woman and said, "Listen Buffy B, Ann here's gonna give you some info that's gonna help save everyone so listen careful to the mems and everything'll be five by five"  
  
At that Buffy felt warmth flowing up her arms and into her brain. This warmth gave her images of what had been and what she had to change for everyone to be happy.  
  
As Spike woke up Buffy was shaking next to him and wouldn't wake up when he said her name or tapped her face.  
  
"What the hell is going on", asked Giles as he slammed the door open when he heard Buffys screams  
  
"I don't know we were sleeping then she started shaking and she won't wake up", replied Spike as he cradled the shaking Buffy who had a strange geometric symbol burning her forehead  
  
"She's having a form of a Slayer Dream", answered Giles as he remembered what he had once read in a Slayer Journal about that particular symbol and added, "She won't wake up because the Powers are communicating with her, it is used when they want to change the time line"  
  
"What do you mean change the time line", asked a panicked Spike  
  
"The Powers can sometimes look ahead when they now a serious apocalypse is coming, it takes a large amount of power so they do not do it very often but when they do they communicate it through the slayer. There are only three recorded incidence since the invention of language so you can see how rare it is", answered Giles as he watched Buffy shake  
  
"I have to change things", screamed Buffy as she woke up with a start and the mark on her forehead disappeared  
  
"Buffy calm down what do you need to change", asked Spike as Buffy ran to the door  
  
"Well you know we're awake so I'll say what I said before I Love You", replied Buffy as she exited the room  
  
Giles just stared at Spike and Spike walked past him, following Buffy out of the room. When Spike and Giles got down stairs they found Buffy in the dining room in front of Willows computer.  
  
"What are you looking for", asked Giles  
  
"I'm trying to verify what I saw", replied Buffy as she turned the computer around to show them what she found  
  
"Mesha Mattews lovely looking woman but it looks like she's been dead for sixteen years", stated Spike as he looked at a picture of a woman with dark brown hair and eye and a light complexion  
  
"I saw her in my vision she called me Buffy B and after what another woman showed me, I wanted to find out if it was true", replied Buffy as she turned the computer back to her and added, "Mesha was a singer in Boston, Mass. She had three daughters one six year old and twin four year olds. Mesha was shot to death and it was assumed that all of her girls saw it happen they found the younger of the two twins and she was sent to foster care but refused to talk about what had happen. The older girls Bethany and Serenity were never found but a year ago they turned up in a hospital when one gave birth and they had to get a birth certificate. They left the hospital before the police could come, they're going to be passing through Sunnydale shortly and we've got to stop them. You may ask why is this important lets go back to the younger girl she was arrested for murder and a couple other crimes, about a week ago she escaped from an LA jail with the help of a brown haired British man with glasses, neither have been found. It may interest you to know that her name's Faith and this is her mug shot", replied Buffy as she turned the computer around again to show every ones favorite Faith in prison orange  
  
"My god", stated Giles as he looked at the computer in shock  
  
"And there's another thing", said Buffy as she leaned over in pain  
  
"What's the matter Buffy", asked Spike as he went to her side  
  
"Giles you need to find out about the Hadenl Prophecy", stated Buffy  
  
"Do you have any idea what it is about and how does it occur to our situation", asked Giles  
  
"Vampire sleeps with slayer and Slayer doesn't admits she loves but when she does she gets pregnant and the pregnancy will go really fast because the last time they had sex would be about nine months ago and to answer the second part of your question", said Buffy then she slowly took up the bottom of her shirt to show her abdomen  
  
"Bloody Hell", said Spike as he saw that Buffys normally flat abdomen was now rounded out and was slowly expanding before their eyes  
  
"I need a drink, I'm assuming Spikes the father", replied Giles as Buffy put her shirt down and nodded and to that Giles added, "I better make that a double"  
  
"We're going to get Serenity and Bethany while you research and I'm sure Spike will want to talk on the way", said Buffy as she gently took the shell shocked Spike by the hand and walked him outside  
  
"Are you sure it's me", asked Spike as they walked up to his dirt bike  
  
"Put it like this you're the only guy I've slept with in the last two and a haft to three years", answered Buffy as they got on to the bike  
  
"Okay I think I can deal so where are we going", asked Spike as he looked behind him  
  
"Sunnydale Truck Stop", answered Buffy  
  
Fifteen minutes and six could it really be's from Spike after he started to feel multiple heartbeats behind him they arrived at the Sunnydale Truck Stop. Shortly after they got there they heard the sound of a motorcycle coming towards the parking lot. In the next second they saw it was carrying two women who were being followed by a group of twenty Bringers. The women laid the bike down in front of Buffy and Spike and the four began to fight the Bringers while a little girl that had been between them hid behind the bike.  
  
"Hay Bethy B the vision from Mums was right we are getting help from another slayer and her love", replied Serenity whose appearance was very close to Faith  
  
"We're here to save the world but we'll need your help", said Buffy as the group had all but defeated five Bringers who began to run away and Serenity was about to follow but Buffy yelled stop  
  
"Why you wanna let them go for Buffy B", asked Serenity  
  
"I want them to go back to Caleb and tell him how we have reinforcements", answered Buffy  
  
"So are you pregnant or somethin", asked Bethany as she noticed Buffys pot belly  
  
"Yah it's kind of odd I'm pregnant by him, he's a vampire and the pregnancy is going really fast about fourteen months being two hours", answered Buffy  
  
"That can't be to fun", stated Bethany as she picked up her bike and Serenity picked up the one year old girl who instantly held tight to her  
  
"Sorry to cut the pleasantries Bethy B and Buffy B but I'm kinda looken forward to seeing my twink", said a frustrated Serenity  
  
"Lets go I can't wait to see the look on Giles face when he has to deal with two people like Faith", laughed Spike as everyone got on the bikes  
  
"I can't wait to see his face when I have these babies", added Buffy  
  
"Babies as in plural what are you talking about", asked Spike as all the females laughed  
  
Summers residence  
  
"How do you know about my sisters", stated Faith as she looked at Giles skeptically  
  
"I didn't get all of the information but Buffy had a very vivid Slayer dream, it told her that Bethany and Serenity would be passing though town shortly and they had some form of Slayer powers", answered Giles  
  
"Oh man they're alive", said a stunned Faith as she sat down on the couch and Principal Wood sat next to her  
  
Giles turned his attention to Willow and gave her an open book, "Willow I need you to find in depth details about this prophecy it's happening to Buffy right now this book only gives an over view",  
  
"Buffys having triplets", yelped Willow as she skimmed the page  
  
"Yes and by Spike", stated Giles as he took his third double shot of German quality Vodka  
  
"I'm gone for a few hours and everything goes to hell", said Xander who was still groggy from the pain meds the hospital gave him for his missing eye  
  
"What's that", asked Dawn as she head a low rumble outside  
  
"It sounds like motorcycles", stated Anya and to that they heard them pull into the driveway and footsteps ran to the door  
  
"Move out of the way pregnant woman having contractions coming through", screamed Serenity as she opened the door and Spike and Bethany followed her carrying a crying Buffy in  
  
"Buffy, so it's turn you're pregnant", said Dawn as everyone got off the couch and Buffy was placed on it  
  
"Yah and they want to come out", replied Buffy as she groaned to another contraction  
  
"Men and Sits get out of the room, Spike try and keep Buffy calm", stated Willow as she started shoving people out of the living room  
  
"Damn what are we going to do", asked Faith as she looked around the room at Buffy on the couch, Willow showing the rest of the sits out, Anya who was standing in the corner, and her two sisters standing near Buffy  
  
"Don't worry Bethy Bs done this before when she delivered my munch", stated Serenity as she looked at her baby dressed all in black with a little pink bow it her short hair  
  
"Okay Serenity, Faith, girl cowering in the corner get some towels and hot water. Take charge girl find a pair of scissors and some string", ordered Bethany  
  
Forty minutes and four slaps across Spikes face so he wouldn't pass out later everyone was allowed back into the living room to see Buffy and Spikes babies  
  
"Are they boys or girls", asked Xander as he wobbled in  
  
"One boy and two girls", answered Buffy who was seated on the floor holding the boy while Spike and Giles held the girls  
  
"They appear to be normal and have heart beats", scrutinized Giles as he held the girl with blue eyes  
  
"Why wouldn't they be normal they have two very loving parents", said Bethany as she sat in the chair  
  
"One thing though I can sense a lot of power from them, about double of what I have", added Willow as she looked at the boy Buffy was holding  
  
"What are you going to name them", asked one of the sits from the door way  
  
"The boy's William, the blue eyed girl's Annie and the green eyed girl is Joyce", stated Spike as he looked lovingly at his children  
  
"So we know Joyce is for Mom and William is Spikes real name is Annie for your middle name", asked Dawn as she sat next to Buffy  
  
"It has double meaning Spike Mom was also named Annie", answered Buffy  
  
Suddenly Joyce started to cry in Spikes arms and then Annie in Giles.  
  
"What did you guys do wrong", asked one of the sits  
  
"Nothing at all", stated Giles confused  
  
"The girls are empathic", said Willow as she walked up to Giles and took the baby into her arms, who then began to scream twice as loud and so did her sister.  
  
"So what are they feeling and why isn't William crying", asked Buffy as she stood up and walked over to Spike and Willow  
  
"I don't", started Willow then she noticed that the three children were changing they were no longer infants they now appeared to look about one year and a haft old. Then the girls started saying hearts fix Willum and to that William let an orange light out of his chest that separated into two beams. One went into Spikes chest and he started to shake, the second went through Willows heart and toward the living room floor where a woman in a long white dress appeared laying on her chest.  
  
"What the hell is going on", asked Kennedy is she flipped the woman over so they could see her face  
  
"Stay away from my Willow", whispered the woman as she looked at Kennedy  
  
"Oh my sweet Tara", stated Willow as she looked at Tara laying on the living room floor  
  
"Spike what's going on", asked Buffy as she steadied Spike and his shaking subsided  
  
"My heart luv it's beating", said Spike as he looked at his children in shock and all of them had big smiles on their faces 


	2. Six?

"Willum good", stuttered Annie as Willow gave her back to Giles and ran to Tara  
  
"My heart is beating", laughed Spike still in shock  
  
"Does that mean we don't have Vampire strength on our side anymore", asked a Sit in concern  
  
"No I'm fine I can feel my strength", answered Spike as he seemed dazed  
  
"Sweetie are you okay", asked Willow as she helped Tara into a sitting position  
  
"I'm fine thanks to the munchkins", said Tara as she looked at the three babies  
  
"Aunty Willow, Aunty Tara are back", giggled Joyce as she hid her face against her fathers chest  
  
"Yah Joy, like you munchkins weren't planning this all along", replied Tara with a soft smile  
  
"So what they started out in heaven", asked Buffy as William began to drift of to sleep against her shoulder  
  
"Yes they were raised by the older Annie and Joyce and were allowed to watch the past of their parents so they would have corresponding personalities. They will appear to be four years old by noon, then they'll be normal except for their powers which they have a few extra things to change but I can't talk about it until they do", stuttered Tara  
  
"So what in the end we have two kick ass adult witches, one baby wizard, two champions of light and two baby empaths", stated Xander as everyone looked from Tara to Spike and Buffy and their children  
  
"I have no idea but it might be wise for us to get some rest then continuing research on the babies", said Giles to the group  
  
"Everyone just find a place to sleep and we'll deal with food in the morning", added Buffy and to that the sits dispersed  
  
Willows Room  
  
"Are you okay, is there anything I can get for you, I know it must be difficult being pulled out of heaven", rambled Willow as she was now alone with Tara  
  
"I'm fine I was prepared to leave, I know what the world is going to face and that things would be worse off. I also felt all of your pain and worries and I knew that I could help", stuttered Tara as she sat on the edge of the bed  
  
"You really think everything is going to be okay", asked Willow as she calmed down and sat next to Tara  
  
"Joy, Anna and Will are going to make things better for the world and every ones personal lives. Which is what a lot of people here need", said Tara as the two witched finally took one another into a hug  
  
Basement  
  
"Well Kennedy it looks like you've been bumped down to an ordinary sit", mocked a sit as a small group of sits formed in the basement  
  
"I guess Willow isn't the submissive type", laughed another  
  
"Oh shut up", yelled Kennedy as she sat out a blanket out on the concrete floor  
  
Outside front porch  
  
"How you've been Faith", asked Serenity as the three sisters sat on the porch side by side  
  
"Lots of ups and downs but what can ya do", said Faith as she looked out at the night  
  
"Do you ever think about what happen ta Mom", asked Bethany  
  
"Yah that's why sometimes I say Five by Five", answered Faith with a soft smile  
  
"Mom was pretty clever thinken that up bein a singer on a five by five stage , that bein her comfort zone and all", added Serenity as she held her now sleeping baby  
  
"So what's your kids name and its Pop better damn well be gone", said Faith as she looked at her niece  
  
"Salena and don't worry he's gone but when he was around he wasn't a murdering son of a bitch like Dad", sighed Bethany remembering the day their Dad killed their Mother  
  
"Good ta know it'd be a shame to get you back just to lose ya", stated Faith at the odd sisterly moment  
  
Buffys Room  
  
"They're so beautiful", stated Buffy as she looked at her babies asleep on the cot  
  
"Yes they are but you're going to have to get some sleep. Once the First finds out about them he'll be certain to come knocking on our door", said Spike as he also looked at the babies  
  
"And two ta one it won't be a gift basket full of stuffy bears and Little Mr. Gordos. It'll be full of soon to be dusty turakan", laughed Buffy as she got into her bed and Spike followed her  
  
"So you think these children could actually hold the power to saving the world", asked Spike as he held Buffy whose head was lying on his chest, when she didn't answered he gently tapped her arm.  
  
"Sorry kind of different feeling so much warmth and the sound of your heart beating", replied Buffy  
  
"It feels kinda odd but I've really missed being warm and actually feeling my heart beat", smiled Spike  
  
"And just think you can actually go outside and get a sun tan, that way the others can't mock you on your shiny chest", laughed Buffy  
  
Kitchen Morning  
  
"Nothing smells as good as meal time when my two favorite witches are cooking", said Xander as he walked into the kitchen where Willow and Tara were making Breakfast  
  
"Well we figured the sits needed at least one good meal before the next fight", stated Willow as she handed a large plate of pancakes to a waiting sit to take to the others  
  
"Once the First gets wind that the Hadenl prophecy is actually happening it's going to try something", added Tara  
  
"Well like Willow said the demon span are very powerful so hopefully they'll be able to help", replied Xander as he sat at the island table  
  
"Joy, Anna and Will aren't demon span trust me demon span are much more ugly and slimy, I wish I could have a kid like Buffy. I wonder if she'd let me buy one", said Anya as she sat next to Xander. Willow and Xander groaned at the statement while Tara just laughed.  
  
"March little minions", stated Spike as the children walked into the kitchen looking to be about two and a haft years old  
  
"Are you three hungry", asked Tara as she looked at the children  
  
"Yes Aunty Tara", answered Annie as the other two nodded  
  
To that Xander and Spike sat the two girls on the remaining seats and Anya got of her seat for William. Xander picked him up and before he could let go Joyce said time last fix. An orange pulse surged through Xanders arms just as he sat William in the chair and another pulse shot towards Tara.  
  
"Bloody Hell not again William", said Spike as everyone watched helpless as the first pulse went down and up Xanders body and then shot out of his chest and hit Anya in the gut. While the second went from Tara to Willow and back again.  
  
"What happen, what did you do William", asked Buffy as she caught the last bit of the fire works and picked up the now four year old looking William off his chair  
  
"I, I", stuttered William as he looked at the ground and then in a low voice added, "I made Uncy Xanders eye come back and we can't stop the Evil by our selves and we need friends so Aunty Anya, Aunty Tara and Aunty Willow are going to have babies but only one each"  
  
"What I'm going to have a baby", screamed Anya and Willow at the same time  
  
"I know you both wanted them, Anna and Joyce told me how you both fell", stuttered William as he buried his face into his mothers shoulder fearful that he had done something wrong  
  
"You're telling me that my eyes back and that I'm going to be a Father of Anyas baby", said Xander as he took off his eye patch and was shocked to find that his eye was back  
  
"This is what they were suppose to do these children will have powers similar to William that will help us defeat the First", supported Tara  
  
"Very good the Prophecy is going very well", stated Giles as he walked in feeling no pain and seeing Anya, Tara and Willows expanding guts  
  
"What do you mean you know about these babies", screeched Xander as he looked at Giles in shock  
  
"I found a detailed account of this prophecy last night. It may consol you to know that Anya, Tara and Willow will only have one child each, they will also grow exceedingly fast like Buffys only they wont go through the stages and they will appear to be four about three hours after birth", said a calm Giles  
  
"How the bloody hell are six children suppose to save the world", asked Spike  
  
"They all have enormous power and in the end it will be Anna and Joy sensing every ones fears and the other children fixing them", answered Buffy  
  
"This will give us a clear shot at defeating the First", added Tara as all of the pregnant woman looked very close to full term  
  
"I can feel their power and they are all very confident that they can save us", said Willow as she could now sense the babies presence  
  
"They look like they're about to pop I think we need to get Aunty Bethany so she can help", replied Annie as she jumped down off the stool and ran to the living room  
  
"I don't what a baby it hurts to much, it made Buffy cry and she's the Slayer I have no powers", cried Anya as she nearly fell over but Xander caught her  
  
"It'll be okay you'll have a very capitalistic baby", smiled William finally looked out again  
  
"Please say it won't be as blunt as Anya", muttered Xander as he helped Anya towards the living room. While Buffy helped Willow and Spike helped Tara.  
  
"Are we ever going to be able to eat Grampy", asked Joyce as she looked at Giles and to that he reverted, took off his glasses and started to clean them 


	3. meeting

"How many babies are these kids going to make", asked Faith as she ran to the living room going through the same procedure as the night before  
  
"This it", answered William as he stood in the door way to the living room with his sisters  
  
"I think it's wonderful like everyone's saying they have a lot of power and that's what we need right now", said a sit they were waiting with  
  
"If anyone wants to see the babies they better come in now before they're toddlers", yelled Buffy from the living room. When they walked in they could see Xander passed out on the couch and all of the women sitting on the floor  
  
"What Xander couldn't take watching the birth", asked a sit with a laugh  
  
"Nope the Welp passed out five minutes in", answered Spike  
  
"I should be the one past out, I was in all the pain", stated Anya as she held her baby  
  
"Once again are they boys or girls", asked the same sit from the night before  
  
"All girls", answered Willow with a smile as she looked at the red headed baby she was holding and the blond one Tara was  
  
"William run as fast as you can, you'll go nuts with only girls around and we all know your father has a thing for going crazy so run", said Xander as he slowly sat up and to that William just laughed  
  
"For the question of their names Anya and Xanders is Carina, Tara and mine are Alana the blond and Isis is the red head", answered Willow  
  
"Can I hold our baby", asked Xander as he looked lovingly at Anya and Carina  
  
"Of course but don't damage her there's no way I having another", answered Anya as she gently passed the baby to Xander  
  
"Daddy you wont get upset if we play with Carina even though she's Uncle Xanders baby", asked Annie as she stood in front of her Father who was sitting in the arm chair  
  
"I may have a slight problem with the whelp but I wont let that effect you friendship", answered Spike  
  
"That's good because all the new ones are really cool", said Joyce as she sat next to Willow  
  
"They better be cool enough to help defeat the First", stated Serenity who was sitting to the side with her sisters and daughter  
  
"Mommy did I do good, should it just be me and sisters to help", asked William as he walked over to where Buffy was sitting  
  
"You did very good and I love you for helping to make everyone so happy. There's more to being alive then just having a heart beat you have to have emotions that many of us were lacking for a while", answered Buffy as she gave him a hug  
  
"Well isn't this a beautiful picture", stated the First as he flashed in, in the form of the Tara  
  
"What the bloody hell do you want", asked Spike as Annie and Joyce huddled closer to the adults  
  
"You're not going to win those children aren't powerful enough", laughed the First as he stood in the middle of the living room  
  
"That doesn't really make any sense, you wouldn't be bothering to try and scare us if we were weaker then you", said Buffy as she stood up with William in her arms  
  
"You just keep thinking that but I have more power then you even will", replied the First as he blinked out  
  
"Why does that ass have to come and ruin everyone's happy moment", asked Xander as he held Carina with Anya looking on  
  
"He knows he doesn't have the power", answered Annie  
  
"We could sense it, he's afraid of all of us", added Joyce  
  
"Pissy pants babies afraid", stuttered Alana as all the new girls looked to be about two years old  
  
"We'll have to fight the First soon before he does figure out a way to defeat you children", stated Willow  
  
"So what exactly are we going to do", asked Giles  
  
"We're going to the school basement tonight", answered Buffy as she sat back down  
  
"How are we going to defeat thousands of turakans", asked a sit  
  
"We do it, we do it", smiled Isis  
  
Later that evening, Scoobys, Sits, and six children walk through the streets of Sunnydale.  
  
"The way things are going we need a corny song to go into battle with", laughed Xander as he looked back at the small army  
  
"Walk through the fire the point of no return", said Annie with a laugh  
  
"What if Buffy can't defeat them", added Carina  
  
"Not that one, to many bad memories", stated Anya  
  
"What the walk alone in fear part", asked Isis  
  
"But this time we make sure no one walks alone", said Alana as they reached the school  
  
"Will you kids stop being positive all of us might not make it", stated a pissed off Kennedy as she walked up with a battle ax  
  
"Correction everyone is going to survive", replied William  
  
"No you're not little one, but why don't you all come down to the lovely party I throwing in the basement", said Caleb as he walked in front of them  
  
"Don't mind if we do", stated Buffy as Caleb turned around and walked into the school 


	4. Final

"So why are we following him into a death trap", asked a sit as everyone walked through the school to the basement  
  
"It's not a death trap", stated Annie  
  
"Everything will be fine you'll see", added William with a smile  
  
"Please tell me you're going to act like normal kids once this is over", replied Buffy as they walked into the room with the seal which to their surprise was open  
  
"What are you waiting for, another invitation", asked Caleb from below  
  
"Oh why don't you shut up you wanker", said Spike as everyone jumped through the seal and millions of turakans ran towards them  
  
"Be strong", cried Isis as the children carefully watched their parents  
  
The Scoobies and sits took on the fight while the six children stood back, as they watched the battled rage on the children gently took one another's hands and formed a circle. They closed their eyes and listened to the thoughts Annie and Joyce were receiving, Bloody Hell I don't want to die again, I don't want to die a third time, Please wickens passed help us, I can't die I'm to young. As they listens a small ball of growing golden light formed in the center of the circle and it continued to grow as they heard more thoughts. When it's growth reached the children it burst into millions of golden light rays, each ray promptly finding its home in a turakans heart, turning it to dust.  
  
"Holy shit the kids did it", stated Bethany as everyone slowly walked back to the children  
  
"The little shits were right everyone survived", said Kennedy as she looked from person to person, some battered and bruised but they were still alive and moving.  
  
"Told ya we could do it", laughed Alana as Willow picked her up into a hug  
  
"Yet all the thanks we get are swears and no money", pouted Carina  
  
"No money but how bout this you're wonderful, magnificent, and strong", asked Xander as he picked her up throwing her laughing above his head and catching her  
  
"Hay what did I say no damaging the merchandise", said Anya as she walked in front of them  
  
"How bout this Anya", replied Xander as he stood Carina on the ground and took Anya in a hug looking into her eyes and added, "You're beautiful, sexy, merchandising and I Love you"  
  
"How sweet you'll never win", screamed the First as he appeared in the form of Joyce  
  
"Why don't you just bugger off, we won get use to it", replied Spike  
  
"Not likely", laughed the First  
  
"Hay buddy we defeated your turakan don't you think we'd know how to push you back into the darkness", stated Joyce as they got the Scoobies and Sits to join hands with them  
  
"You can not be destroyed, you can not be defeated, the rift was caused by the Slayers power, we mend that rift and we make things as they were, you are banished to the darkness and to stay away from our light", chanted the children and light formed at the joints between every ones hands and slammed out at the First. At the contact of the light he disappeared in a golden flash and an agonizing scream.  
  
"Let's go this place is just creepy", said one of the Sits as everyone started to climb out of the cave  
  
"It worked Buffy the worlds going to return to it's same old oblivious self", replied Spike as he and Buffy looked back at the cave were the turakan had once been  
  
"Yah the world may be but not us", smiled Buffy as she looked over to their three children who were being help through the seal by the sits  
  
"You think that's a good thing", asked Spike as he arched an eye brow  
  
"I think it's a very good thing, Anya and Xander are back together, Willow and Tara too, Faith has her sisters back which I believe is the root to all her problems, the Sits can finally go home to their families, and I can finally say what I haven't been able to say for a long time", answered Buffy  
  
"What's that", asked Spike as the two walked hand in hand towards the seal  
  
"That I'm happy and that I love some one who loves me back", smiled Buffy as they were lifted out of the seal  
  
"Who might that be", asked Spike as he picked up Annie and she climbed on his shoulders and held Joyce in one arm  
  
"I'm in love with you Spike", said Buffy as she picked up William  
  
"The only thing I love more then hearing you say that is you", replied Spike as he gave Buffy a haft hug and a gentle kiss  
  
Around them they could hear the ohs and aws of the Sits, Scoobies and Children but they didn't care the two lone worriers had found what they were looking for peace, family and most importantly love. 


End file.
